A Pocketful
by Yoru no Mukou
Summary: 06: Me thinks there's someone illegally using my internet connection. So, I've decided to seek help from this nerd-ish kid next-door. I swear my mom is in love with him. Yeah, I know, that's pretty cougar-y. Rimahiko. —011.
1. 01: Like an Elevator

So I've decided this shall be a collection of one-shots where I **dedicate **each one-shot to somebody :3

Ergo, I feel that I'm compelled to dedicate this to **Wakusei, **who I feel relates to Rima in this fic.

I love ya, bud. :)

* * *

"**I wont drown, **

**and,**

**I'll never fall." **

* * *

**Like an Elevator**

**. **

**..**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**By**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Yoru **

**….**

**….**

**….**

**No**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**Mukou. **

**P**eople seem to connect life with the stupidest things, and sometimes things that aren't so stupid.

Like art, -especially abstract art- I don't really see how someone can say a painting of splotches, or even some naked chick mirrors life.

Do I look like a none-smiling Italian lady, or something?

And TV's. Clearly my life does not mirror, or resembles some dudes and chicks on some electronic device.

But the stupidest thing people connect life with?

An elevator.

A mother effing _elevator_.

Yeah, we have idiots among us. That idiot, Nagihiko. That other idiot agreeing with him, me.

The funny thing is how that idiot's idea of life being like an elevator hook-line-sinker a perfect analogy of my life.

Like an elevator, my life was going….

**….**

**….**

**….**

**Going Down. **

**….**

**….**

**….**

"Hey Rima," my uncle called. "How's school?"

I froze.

After living with my uncle for a couple months I learned something, when he nonchalantly says, "Hey Rima, how's school?" Then you know something's wrong.

"Who or what died?"

He looked at me oddly, "why do you always insinuati¾yeeeah, your mom died."

Yeah.

My uncle casually told me, with a beer in his hand that my mom died.

My mother, the one who gave birth to me.

My mother, the one I convinced to allow me to live on my own with a 25-year-old doctor uncle who treats death like no big deal.

My mother, the one I told to fuck off and stay out of my life when I was pissed at her last night.

My mother, the one I'll probably never talk to again.

My mother, the one who I love.

…my mother, the one who's dead.

**…..**

**….**

**….**

**…. **

"Amu…"

"Yeah, Nagi?"

"Rima's been acting really different lately."

"Define different…"

"When I told her I love her, and called her baby cakes, she simply said "okay"…"

"…she didn't hit you?"

"Nope."

"Not even slapped and called you creepy?"

"No."

"She didn't even say, "ew, young girls like you shouldn't say that," and walk off?"

"Not even that."

"Holy shit….we hafta see what's wrong."

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Hey Rima, what's up?"

**. . . **

"…Rima? Yo, you there girl? Let me know or else I'll think you're some cat or robber or something like that."

_SLAM! _

"….thanks."

**..**

**.**

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **Cheer up, emo kid

We still love you.

**To: **Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(No Subject)

Well,

I hate you.

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **Okay,

The pain will pass,

Just smile, and suck it up

Then cry when you get home.

**To: **Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(No Subject)

…I'm doing that now.

**Going…**

"Yo, depressed-girl." I heard an annoying voice call.

"Leave me alone."

"They should make a superhero song for you," he grinned humming the tune of Batman. "Na, na, na, na, na, DEPRESSED GIRL!"

I chuckled.

He really was an idiot.

"GASP, did you just…..chuckle?"

"Maybe."

"Does that mean you feel better?"

"…maybe."

"Hey," he said tugging my hair. "You'll feel better."

"How do you know that?"

"My dad died last year," he said a soft smile gracing his face. "I got over it."

"But I don't want to forget, Mama."

"Then don't," he said, hands in his pocket. "I never did. I always remember my dad."

"But it hurts, I feel like I'm…"

"…drowning?"

I shook my head no.

"Falling?"

"...yeah."

"Then just go up. Keep going up. Never let your elevator do down." He smiled. "Sky's the limit, baby cakes."

Yeah.

Even in the moments like these, Nagihiko somehow always ruins them.

But it helped.

He helped….

I guess my elevator was just going a few floors too low.

It just needed a boost.

It just needed to go…

**. **

**..**

**…**

**….. **

**…. **

**Up. **


	2. 02: STUPID

This is for **Vidka**, because this fic doesn't make sense. Then again, neither does she.

But that's why I loooooveeeee her! :3

*Cookies to the person who knows where the first 5 lines of the one-shot comes from ;)

*Now that i'm REALLY reading this, it REALLY doesn't makes sense...XD

*Okay, go read now. Unless you've ignored this Author's Note. Then, I'm sad. :'(

* * *

**Is it simple enough for you?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Does everybody understand? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Are you all still following me?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Should I talk slower like you're a retard? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Should I talk slower like you're retarded?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Should I talk slower like you're...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**S . T . U . P . I .D **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**By**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yoru **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**No**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Mukou. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **(No Subject)

I'm bored.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**T****o: **Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(No Subject)

I don't care.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **(No Subject)

Go out with me.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: **Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(No Subject)

Go jump in a lake.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **(No Subject)

Only with you, baby cakes.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: **Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(No Subject)

Listen,

I will NEVER go out with you.

I will NEVER marry you.

Got it?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **(No Subject)

You seem angry…

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: **Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(No Subject)

I'm talking to you, aren't I?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **(No Subject)

A recent study shows that when women are angry,

it means they're inactive.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: **Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(No Subject)

…inactive, WHERE?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **(No Subject)

In bed, darling.

You're a virgin, n'est pas? ;)

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ahem,**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**That was a…**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_total_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TURN OFF. **

**(turn off your phone and never look at it again, kind of turn off.)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..or was it?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**;) **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**WELCOME TO FACEBOOK! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Rima** is in a **relationship**.

Like - **Comment **

28 Comment(s)

**View all? **

**Hinamori Amu **WHAT?

**Mashiro Rima **Oh no she's not!

**...**

**...**

**...**

_This_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Rima** is married to **Nagihiko **

Like - Comment

40 Comment(s)

**Mashiro Rima **Stop hacking me!

**Hinamori Amu **I call bride's maid! :D

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Is_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Rima **loves, loves, loves Nagihiko!

**Like** - Comment

90 Like(s)

**...**

**...**

**...**

_The_

**...**

**...**

**...**

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"I hate facebook, and I hate my phone."

"We all love you very much, Rima."

"MASHIRO, FUJISAKI! SILENCE. IF I SEE EITHER OF YOU TALKING, DENTENTION!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

_End. _

**...**

**...**

**...**

"….I hate _him_, too."

"He's the teacher, you can't hate him until the end of the semester.."

"Watch me."

"Hey Ri-"

"FUJISAKI, DENTENTION!"

"Nevermind, I like him again."

"MASHIRO YOU TOO!"

"…bastard."

**...**

**...**

**...**

_For now. _

**...**

**...**

**...**

**;3 **


	3. 03: Dollar Signs

This is for **Five Centimetres**, because you're an awesome reviewer, who never fails to bring a smile to my face when I read your reviews, and I'm down right ashamed that I haven't properly thanked you yet.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_When I look into your eyes, _

_All I see are…" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dollar $igns **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by**

**Yoru No Mukou.**

**

* * *

**

_She sold her dreams, for security. / To a man that now she hardly ever sees…_

**Billy Talent, Pocketful of Dreams. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When I first met him. It wasn't something I'd called love at first sight. But for him, it sure was.

He was attractive, yes.

He was intelligent, yeah.

He was in love with me, that's nice.

The thing was, I didn't love him.

I suppose I was scared.

If I fell, I had his money picked me up.

If I broke, I had his workers to find the pieces.

If I drowned, he'd get his lifeguards to saved me.

But still, I didn't love him.

…and I don't even know why.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sweetheart," he murmured kissing my forehead.

"Morning," I sighed. "Work, again?"

He gave me a small smile, "yeah. I'm sorry."

"When will you be coming back?" I asked, sitting up.

"Next month."

"….be careful."

"That," he said pecking my lips, "is why I love, you understand me so much."

I smiled.

But I've yet to find out why I should I love you, _sweetheart. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I met him the day after my husband left for work.

His name was Nagihiko, he was owner of this popular dance studio.

He was vulgar.

He was sarcastic.

He was my husband's total opposite.

….I hated him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A few years later…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I've known him for years now.

And I hate to say this, but he's grown on me...we were friends.

One day asked me what I did for a living.

Embarrassed, I told him I didn't have a job, that my husband worked for the both of us. Though, usually I wasn't….

"…oh, so he is those real executive types, always flying out for meetings, and crap like that?"

I nodded.

"So, do you love him?"

I reddened, "W-what?"

"I said, do you love him."

I sighed.

"The feeling I feel towards him, isn't what I call love….I guess."

Then, I swear, I saw a brief look of anger came across his face as he calmly said, "then why did you marry him?"

"I don't know. He loves me and-"

"Look, let's just forget I said anything." He suddenly said, getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I don't know. All I know is, if you desire a plastic happiness then go ahead, forget any dreams you ever dreamt. But remember, when you die, you can't take those luxuries with you."

"Nagihiko!" I called.

"What?"

"….I do have a dream."

"Then go after it."

"Okay," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Marry me."

"What?"

"Y-you heard me."

"Aren't you…"

"He doesn't count. I was only with him because I was scared of failure, scared of not making it."

"So basically you're a gold-digger, married to some guy I'm thinking is a billionaire, and you're asking a guy who owns a dance studio who you tell daily you hate to marry you."

"Y-yeah."

"Well, I hafta admit. You're not all bark," he grinned. "And that's one hell of a dream."

Then he kissed me.

…and it was felt completely opposite of the kisses my now _ex_-husband gave me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Money can't buy the happiness love brings.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

And you can't use money to cover up emotions, or failures.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

And finally,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone has their Nagihiko, and everyone has their Rima.

You just have to go and find yours.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Don't be afraid to fall,

Don't be afraid to fail.

There's always someone aside from that piggy bank in the sky…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

….to lift you, if you fall..

…to lift you to the top.

**. **


	4. 04: World Apart

I don't think anyone would like a tragedy dedicated to them…. but bah, screw this.

**24ji, **this is for you.

Now go put your account to use and publish a story already! :P

*I'm considering turning this one-shot into a multi-chapter. Thoughts?

*Blaaah, I format weird. XD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_. _

_"I don't have the exact word_

_I can't find the right word_

_But we call it "LOVE", that obscure feeling we all feel._

_That obscure feeling I feel this instant." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Beep. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I awoke to the smell of strawberries. I opened one eye to see a mess of blond sleeping soundly next to me.

I smiled, as I embraced it. "Morning," I murmured in it's ear.

"Nagihiko, I am trying to sleep. Let go."

I chuckled, "why are you so cold, darling."

"I'm not, it's hot today, and I don't want to get heat-stroke due to your body-heat."

"Fine, fine." I sat up, staring at our bedroom.

Rima and I have been married for four years. Four glorious years. We just had our first child, y'know.

Her name is Natsu, we had her July 14, she's turning 3 this year.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Beep. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Papa," I heard Natsu call. "Papa!"

I grinned, patting her on the head. "Natsu!"

"Papa," she grinned.

Yeah, Papa is only word she knows so far. Well that, and "Mama."

"You should be heading to work soon," Rima noted, eyes on the clock.

"Mama!" Natsu cried.

I chuckled taking the car keys, and headed outside.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Beep. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was half-way in my car, until I heard gun-shots. Just I as heard those gun-shots a felt something piercing through my stomach. Just as I felt that pierce, I saw blood poor from my middle. As I saw that, I fainted.

Before I fainted, I heard a, "take that you little-fuck."

And while unconscious, I wondered who could have said that…

…and who could have shot me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

To think that I would leave my dearest friends...without even telling them...

To think that I would leave my only daughter…

To think that I would leave Rima, my other half.

The one that completes me.

The one that I love.

I'm sorry for being so useless, everyone...I'm so sorry for leaving.

All I could see was black. All I could feel was the numbness of my limbs. All I could hear were the faint noises of loud machines and the distressed yells of people...or more accurately doctors.

My electrocardiography was letting out a constant, loud beep.

It never paused.

It stayed constant.

That meant that my heart had stopped beating.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''He's crashing!''

''Code Blue! Get the crash-cart!''

Their calls and voices were heavily muffled by the that annoying sound.

''Ready? CLEAR!''

A violent shock ran through my body as I jerked.

But the noise never changed.

''Nothing! Again! CLEAR!''

Another jolt.

Another failure.

''Still nothing! CLEAR!''

It repeated itself...

''Goddammit! Stay with us, Nagihiko! CLEAR!''

Again...

''One more time! CLEAR!''

...Though by now it was definite.

''...Time of death, 15:40 pm...''

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**World Apart**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

How would you define being surprised?

Would you define being surprised as seeing you've gotten a perfect score on a test you swear you would fail.

How about having a surprise birthday party, when you forgot your own birthday?

Try, awaking in a hospital, when you've already been declared dead in another.

Try, finding out the life you've been supposedly living for all your life was simply one long dream brought by a coma you've been in for 10 years.

Try, having a doctor tell you they almost pulled the plug on you if you hadn't woken up the day before they would.

My entire life was false. Everything, everyone….they were all in my head.

I was living in a warped world.

A fake world.

A world I'll never see again...

"You must be hungry," a voice said.

It was probably another nurse, many of them have been coming in and out checking up and me...

"I guess." I didn't even look at her. I was too busy thinking.

"You haven't eaten a solid piece of food since 10 years, you must be," she said.

Rima, Natsu, Amu, Tadase, Kukai, and Yaya...were they all just figments of my imagination?

"Rima..." I whispered, completely unaware I uttered the name in the first place.

"H-how do you know my name?" The nurse asked.

"What?" I looked up at her.

"You said my name," she said. "Rima. That's my name."

I froze.

Staring at me was a spitting image a girl I've supposedly been married for 4 years.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_by _

**Yoru no Mukou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I rubbed my temple in hopes of stilling the constant throbbing.

"A-are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a headache."

"Um…" she trailed.

"Your name right," I murmur, "Well um. There's a person I use to know named Rima, and I was just thinking of her is all."

"Oh," she said, staring at me oddly. "Well I should get your food ready…"

No wait.

Come back, you're the person I know.

You're the one I've been in love with all my life.

I understand it won't reach her, just as I know it's helpless to try and think it will.

But still...

I sighed, turning away.

"Oh, by the way," She said, coming back it, "I'll be your nurse for the few months as you enter rehabilitation, and visit psychologists. Oh, do you have any requests for meals, while I'm out?"

My chest tightened.

Same voice.

Same way she tilts her head as she speaks.

Same face.

Same girl I love...

"No," I plastered a smile.

I just can't take this, seeing a girl I've been in love with for so long not know me at all….and knowing I can't return to my other life.

It was all a dream after all….

I take a deep breath.

I'm going to have to stay here, even if my heart is broken. So I guess I'll have to make things work.

Make my dream a reality.

Make a girl who doesn't even know me fall in love with me.

And get us a child that never even existed.

I sigh, covering my face with my shaky hand.

I can't say it, but...'I love you, Rima. I truly do. And somewhere in your heart...you did too.'

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

"_We fall in love with somebody, even if we have a bitter experience with love itself..." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	5. 05: Taste like Pennies

I really wanted chapter five to be the finale chapter of this collection, but this one-shot wasn't the one-shot I wanted to use to finish this...therefore this'll be the second to last chapter...?

I really want to dedicate this one-shot to **everyone who has reviewed or faved this **you guys don't reall know how much it means to me. Sure, EVERYONE says that, but I honestly mean it.

You overlook my horrible grammar and enjoy the content of my stories, which really makes me smile. And the reviews you give me! I just...gah. I'm blabbering (haha, just like Five Centimeters!) but I really am glad you guys like my work.

So, this and the upcoming finale chapter is for you guys! All of you guys! I really hope you like it. :)

*As for the continuation of the previous one-shot, we'll see the conculsion of that soon...;)

* * *

.

.

"Just found myself a lucky penny."

.

.

.

**T**

**a**

**s**

**t**

**e**

**.**

**.**

** l**

**i**

**k**

**e**

**.**

**.**

** P**

**e**

**n**

**n**

**i**

**e**

**s**

.

.

_(...doesn't that mean you're lungs desperately need air?) _

_._

_._

_._

Have you had something you've treasured so much, you're kind of obsessed with it?

Like how all the world's Otakus may kill themselves if all the world's manga artist and anime creators suddenly died. Like how dorky kids with glasses scream if they've lost their Internet connection while playing some stupid RPG game. Like how I would tear the head off the freak who stole my lucky penny.

Okay, so that's going a bit too far, but some of us actually believe in luck, you none-imaginative fuckfaces!

Sorry. Let me calm down a second.

Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

Okay, all good.

Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Explaining the story of how I got my lucky penny stolen by a long-haired jerk/fuckface.

It started on a Tuesday, the possible worst day of the entire 7-day week. I was wearing a...you don't really care what I was wearing do you?

Thought so.

Anyway, I was sitting a bus, and like all bus-goers, I was waiting for my stop to pop up like a baby popping up on the show "I Was Pregnant And Didn't Know It."

Until, the secret outer comportment of my wallet was open, and my lucky penny fell out. It rolled toward this old lady who was going to pick it up for me, then..._it_ happened.

A long haired ass practically leaped from the back of the bus, snatched my penny, and got off the bus. It happened in a flash. The old lady and I never saw it coming.

I've been tracking the guy ever since.

* * *

I see him.

Fuckface.

No, not you none-luck-believers, I'm over that. I'm talking about the jerk/fuckface who stole my penny!

There he is, standing casually in the bus I've just entered. His smiling at his phone like he's talking to his girlfriend, or something.

...Not that I care.

Anyway, I keep a low profile as I stalk him. Also, this isn't stalking, or being a stalker, it's called getting something a fuckface stole, okay fuckfaces?

Huh. I swear a lot.

Oh well.

Suddenly I hear a, "hey!"

...and that scared me enough to jump.

Then trip.

Then fall in an old lady's cart as she cries, "Get up! Get up! Aiiiieee!"

I think that lady was a mixture of Spanish and Japanese. Spanese.

Haha, Spanese.

* * *

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry!" Fuckface cries, as he sits me down in a single-seat.

Yeah, you, me and the old lady's cart are too.

I simply glare at him as if I were Sasuke, and he were Itachi. Except, my current hate is probably eons stronger than Sasuke's. Sorry Kishimoto, but it's true.

If you just made Sasuke-wait. Why am I talking about _Naruto_? What the hell.

Anyway, that guy and I were just staring at each other. Well, I was glaring while mentally slapping myself for thinking of Naruto at the wrong time, and he...was staring.

It's kind of freaky. It's like an Orochimaru stare...

Get Naruto out of your head, Rima! _Jesus__!_

"Hey, can you stop staring at me?" I finally tell him. "It's pretty creepy."

He placed his hands up in some sort of defence. "Well, you're glaring at me..."

"Only because you stole my penny."

"That was yours?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me, give it back."

"Oh, here."

"Thank you."

"So, girl..."

"So, fuckface..."

"Did you just call me a fu-"

"No."

"But you-"

"Nope."

"But I heard yo-"

"Nooooppeee."

"Ugh, whatever."

There's a pause.

"By the why, what's your name?"

"Rima. You?"

"Nagihiko."

"So..."

"Look, if you don't have something to say; shut up."

"Ha, I like you Rima."

"I don't, fuckface."

"I knew you called me a-"

"Oh, look. My stop. Later."

But I kind of got up too fast, bumped him, lost balance, fell on him, who already fell from the bump I gave him, and...our lips kinda of..._met. _

It was weird.

His lips tasted like pennies.

And after was the start of a not-so beautiful, but good all the same, friendship.

Even if he was a penny-stealing-taste-like-pennies-first-kiss-taking-fuckface.

.

.

.

"I found a lucky penny, expected luck to seep out. But I got love, instead. "

.

.

.


	6. 06: CONNECTION

I SWEAR TO GOD I'M NOT DEAD. But I AM really sorry for not updating for so long.

Sniffles.

But you know, I blame _Katekyo Hitman Reborn _for being so freaking awesome and LONG, and I blame my family for making me visit EVERY SINGLE MEMBER IN MY FAMILY FOR THE SUMMER. It's fun, but overwhelming.

...I love Lambo...haha. :D

…and yes, I _LIED_, I WANTED TO END THIS…but I can't. I just can't end it yet… D':

Anyway, this one is rather boring-ish in my eyes, but enjoy. If you look underneath the underneath, you can see my inner-computer-geekness. ;)

Anyway, this one's for **Lunar Maelstrom, **because you gave me an awesome make-me-all-smiley-and-such review :) But more importantly, it's because you got an _awesomer_ user-name. :D

NOW, OWARD WITH THE STORY!

(I babble too much XD)

* * *

**CONNECTION?**

(weak)

.

.

.

.

www. TheBlondBlog . Com

UPDATE

I'm going to die. I'm going to freaking die soon. For those reading my blog, you may be wondering what this possibly crazed blond is talking about. Well, my mom just got our internet bill…and we have to pay 136 dollars this month. I don't even know WHY. Apparently I've been downloading _waay _too much.

Ha, ha,_ yeah right. _

Seeing as we have a modem plugged into our computer that is allowing my laptop to get on the internet, me thinks some else is also using that connection. Me ALSO thinks I shall hunt mister-Imma-steal-yo-connection.

Yes, bloggers, I am mad enough to use gangster lingo to name the connection thief.

.

.

.

.

.

**By **

Yoru

No

Mukou

.

.

.

.

**.**

**To: **Ikuto

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **Connection

Just got the best connection for my PSP

and I'm downloading ALL these sick-ass games :D

.

.

.

**.**

**To: **Nagihiko

**From: **Ikuto

**Subject: **Connection

By GOT

you mean STEAL right?

.

.

.

.

**To: **Ikuto

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **Connection

Same difference. ;P

.

.

.

.

.

www. TheBlondBlog . Com

UPDATE

So, I've decided to seek help from this nerd-ish kid next-door. I swear my mom is in love with him. Yeah, I know, that's pretty cougar-y, but it's more like "Why can't you be like him, Rima?" love. Than the oh-so-popular and oh-so-creepy "Excuse me, I know your years younger than I am, but do you want to screw?" love.

.

.

.

.

**Bzt. Bzt. Bzt. Bz- **

"Eh? Hello?"

"Nagihiko, it's Rima. From next door."

"Oh! _Heeey_…ahem. What's…what's up?"

"I need some help. I think someone is illegally going on the internet with my computer's connection and it's costing a lot of money."

"Oh, so…um, do you want me to come over…or something?"

"Can you come right now?"

"Yes! Uh, I mean…_sure_."

"Okay, thanks Nagihiko."

"No problem."

-click-

.

.

.

.

.

And if you look closely, you can see a little skip in Nagihiko's rushed walk to his next-door neighbour.

.

.

.

.

.

(Ah, young love.)

.

.

.

.

.

"..and pretty much that's it." Rima sighs, eyes on her Toshiba laptop.

Nagihiko eyes it too. "Rima, have you ever randomly lost the connection to your laptop and you couldn't get it back?"

She considers that. "Yeah…I have, sometimes I have un-plug, then re-plug the modem just to get the connection."

"It's probably the hacker. Your modem is the type that usually enables two machines to connect to it at a time." He explains. "Let me just track the IP address of all the users….and I got it!"

"Who's stealing my connection?"

Nagihiko pales.

"Well?"

"Um….I am."

"What?"

"I'm stealing your connection."

.

.

.

.

**CONNECTION? **

(no connection)

.

.

.

.

.

www. TheBlondBlog . Com

UPDATE

So you know that nerd-ish kid who lives next-door to me? Yeah, well he's the guy stealing my connection. Honestly, I was pretty ticked. Then I got over it 'cause I remembered my mother being (non-cougar-y, of course) love with him. And he was after all the guy who helped me figure out that he was the guy who was stealing my connection, he even helped me pick a better password, protection and other stuff to keep hackers away from it. That, and he promised to never, ever, hack me again. So, I guess we're cool.

Hm.

…..I wonder if there's any fondue in my fridge. Damn, there isn't. D:

Comment(s) 33

Ipie says:

Haha, I'm glad you got your connection, Ri-tan! This nerd guy sounds cute. I don't know how that's possible, but he does. Are you guys together?

Lynee says:

Why don't you go out with him?

Anyway, have some virtual fondue, kay? :D

Bob says:

I like cougars. Tell your mom to call me, eh? ;)

.

.

.

.

.

**CONNECTION?**

.

.

.

.

.

**To: **Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(no subject)

Hey! :D

.

.

.

.

.

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **(no subject)

What's up? :)

.

.

.

.

.

**To: **Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(no subject)

Bored. :(

You?

.

.

.

.

.

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **(no subject)

Same.

.

.

.

.

.

.**To: **Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(no subject)

Let's go do something.

.

.

.

.

.

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **(no subject)

Like a date?

.

.

.

.

.

**To: **Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(no subject)

Meh, sure. ;)

But buy me some fondue, okay?

.

.

.

.

.

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **(no subject)

Sure, sure. :D

But only if you share it.

.

.

.

.

.

**To: **Nagihiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(no subject)

Ugh. :(

Fine.

.

.

.

.

.

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nagihiko

**Subject: **(no subject)

:)

.

.

.

.

(strong)

.

.

.

.

;)


End file.
